For you
by TadAche
Summary: Natsuki met Shizuru on her birthday what has happened to them? Shiznat AU


**Declaimer: **I don't own Mai-hime

**A/N:** My lousy attempt for romance.

* * *

The day couldn't be busier, wherever you look you can see maids or servants running left and right making sure everything is perfect for this especial day

In the Kuga Mansion things aren't as peaceful as they should be.

CLING

CRASH

CRACK

The maids rush towards the source of the noise and there in the kitchen they found a seven year old raven haired girl. The said girl is glaring angrily at the utensils scattered on the floor.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A scream.

The maids stared at their little master as she stomps angrily. They heard some thumping noise to the hallway indicating that someone is walking towards them, they sigh in relief when they saw their mistress coming.

The said mistress peeked at the doorway and found her daughter stomping, glaring and shouting at the cooking items scattered around her. She chuckled before going inside the little girls' war zone.

The girl look at her and said…

"Momma?"

She picked up her little girl and hugged her before asking

"What are you doing Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at her and smiled.

"Mommy, I wanted to make some cupcakes for you and papa!"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well, you and papa always come home tired and I remember whenever I feel tired you always gave me some cupcakes and I don't feel so tired any more."

She looked at her daughter and smiled before putting her down to the floor and pat her head.

"Why don't we make some together?" she asked.

Natsuki nodded excitedly before scrambling around to pick up the fallen utensils.

"Ok!" Natsuki exclaimed exitedly.

* * *

The day couldn't be busier in the Fujino household, wherever you look you can see maids or servants running left and right making sure everything is perfect for this especial day. Invitations were sent to everyone that is anyone – family, friends and even just acquaintances. After all today is the day when the only child of the Fujino family celebrates the 8th year since her birth.

A child wearing a traditional kimono is walking thru their gardens; she smiles as she sees the snowy silhouette of the garden. The garden looks like a beautiful being covered in white, it looks so pure, so clean, so untainted.

"Shizuru-sama!" a maid called.

She turned around and gave the maid a polite smile.

"It's cold out here, now please come inside." The maid pause before continuing "And also your father wish to speak with you."

The girl called Shizuru nodded and followed the maid inside their traditional home. Shizuru walked down the long corridors of their home and stopped in front of a sliding door. Shizuru knocked.

"You wish to see me father?" she said.

A few shuffling noise was heard from the other side, the door opened revealing a tan colored haired man with crimson eyes. He smiled as he picked up his daughter.

Fujino Ryuu, is the father of Fujino Shizuru. He is a kind man. Shizurus' mother died giving birth to her that's why he spoils his only child, he gives her everything she wants. He really loves his daughter and considers her the only woman of her life. Though like any human he is not perfect. Ever since his wife died he became quiet a playboy changing from one woman to another.

"How's my favorite daughter today?" He asked Shizuru.

"Daddy! Im your only daughter!" she said giggled and hugged her father.

Her father gave her a mock-thought before answering.

"Oh yea."

"So why did you call me?" Shizuru asked.

It is well known that Fujino Ryuu is a very busy man; after all it's not easy running the Fujino Corporation alone - The second largest corporation in the world.

"It's almost time for your birthday party."

Shizuru just smiled. She wasn't really looking forward to this party that her father gave her, she would rather just sit and look out at the snow covered garden than mingle with people that would try to please her and shower her with gifts and compliments so that they would be able to land a deal or two with her father. It has been the same year after year.

* * *

In the Kuga Mansion things doesn't look too pretty.

"NOOOOO!!"

Natsuki clung tightly on one of the handles of the stairs.

Her mother Kuga Seiko sighted. She love her daughter, she really do but this was just plain annoying. She rubbed her temple and walked over her child.

"Natsuki." Seiko began as she kneels down to look at her daughter in the eyes.

The girl called Natsuki soften for a second before scowling again.

"I don't want to wear this!" Natsuki said as she pointed to the dress she is currently wearing.

The dress is covered in frills, bows and ribbons and worst of all it is PINK! She doesn't like pink it makes her look too girly.

"How about I give you some of the cup cakes we made yesterday?"

Natsuki thought for a while and shook her head.

Seiko sighted, she really can't win against her daughter. So she smiled and said.

"You know what, you can change but you still have to wear a dress."

Natsuki smiled and run towards her room to change.

"Wow." A man said.

Seiko looked to her left and noticed her husband. Kuga Keiji is currently the head of the Kuga Corporation which is currently the number one company all over the world. Her husband is easily angered and has a passion for machines. He rarely comes home because he is always busy running their business in the other countries so Seiko took it to herself to run the companies that is in Japan whenever he is away.

He walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

"I thought were never going to leave." He said as he gives a soft sight.

Seiko shrugged and turned around to her husband.

"Yea, I wonder where she got her attitude from." Seiko said in a sarcastic tone.

"Eewww!" Natsuki voice came from the hallway.

Seiko separated herself from her husband and walked towards Natsuki to inspect her. Keiji pouted at the lost of contact and went to Natsuki as well. Natsuki was wearing a simple but beautiful baby blue dress and a small pouch bag.

"Now shall we go?" Asked Keiji as he gather their jackets.

Seiko gave him a nod but suddenly she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and saw Natsuki smiling at her and said.

"Cupcakes!"

The Kuga family arrived at the Fujino mansion without problems, Seiko and Keiji Kuga went over they're colleagues and began talking while Natsuki looked around. The house is really big, almost as big as their own everywhere she look she can see people talking and smiling and being polite. Natsuki scowled, she hated this kinds of parties, their nothing more but lies everyone want to score a deal here and there so that they'll become more richer. She saw a door and walked outside.

She came into a spacious garden covered in snow; she saw a frozen pond and walked towards it. Natsuki stopped and looked at her reflection before sitting down a rock.

Shizuru was on her way to the dinning hall when she spotted a raven haired girl beside the pond.

"Beautiful" Shizuru whispered.

In Shizurus eyes the raven haired girl that was presented before her is like an angel, she stands out on the whiteness of the snow. The snow itself seems to compliment the girl, it brings out the pale complexion of her skin. Before Shizuru noticed she was standing behind Natsuki.

Natsuki felt that she is being watch so she turned around and noticed a tan haired girl staring at her direction. She looked at the girl frowned and raised her eyebrows.

"Oi!" Natsuki called out.

Shizuru was snapped out of her reverie when she heard the call.

"Even her voice sounds like one of an angel." She thought.

"Ara." Shizuru said "Are you a guest of this party or are you lost?"

Natsuki shrugged before answering.

"I guess I'm a guest. You?"

Shizuru pondered If she is going to tell the girl who she is and she answered.

"Maybe" Shizuru said playfully.

"Oi! That's not an answer" Natsuki frowned

"Really? Seems like one to me."

Before Natsuki can retort to that she was pulled deeper to the gardens.

"Shhh!"

Shizuru put her finger on her lips and made a quiet gesture. Natsuki look at her and shrugged, a few moments later a maid pass by the gardens as if looking for someone. Once the maid pass she was about to say something but…

SPLAT!

A snowball hit her.

Natsuki stared dumbly at the girl in front of her that has a amused smirk on her face before she realized what has happened.

"Hey!" Natsuki shouted as she scooped some snowballs but before she can throw it another one hit her straight on the face.

Laughter echoed the garden as she chased the girl around. Both the girls are throwing, dodging and laughing at each other they both felt like it has been an eternity that they have know each other, it felt right and it was fun.

But all things must come to an end.

"Natsuki!" A voice called out, it's her mother.

Natsuki ran towards her mother and hugged her. Natsuki was smiling widely and that itself seems too strange. Natsuki doesn't smile like that not unless something involves with toys or mayonnaise.

Shizuru watched the two figures for a few minutes before leaving.

"Did something happened?" Seiko asked.

Natsuki beamed.

"I've met this girl and we played. We chased each other around and played with the snow!"

Seiko looked at her daughter and scanned the area she found no one so she asked her daughter.

"So where is your friend now?"

Natsuki looked around and the smile on her face dropped. She wants to introduce her new found friend to her mother.

Seiko noticing the sudden change in her daughters mood decided to try to ease her.

"I'm sure your friend is just around here somewhere. Why don't we go inside the party would begin soon anyway."

Natsuki pouted before nodding as her mother carried her away from the garden she cant help but take one last look at the place she was just where a few minutes ago.

Shizuru watch from behind the tree as Natsuki as she just found out recently being carried away by her own mother. Shizuru wondered what it is like to have one but shook those thoughts off, she have her father and that's what matters.

Shizuru walked along the corridors and found her father.

"Where have you been Shizuru?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

"Just the gardens father."

He nodded and patted her on the head. He motions her to follow him the party is now going to begin.

Shizuru and her father entered the hall, she look around to try to spot her friend and she saw her. Natsuki was busy 'talking' with her parents.

"I'm telling you there was a girl!" Natsuki protested.

Her parents didn't believe her and has assumed that she has gone playing on the gardens alone.

A introduction was done but Natsuki paid it no mind that is until she heard the same voice in the garden.

"Thank you for coming" Shizuru smiled and bowed "And please enjoy your selves"

Natsuki stared and stared and stared. This is the same girl that she met and she is the reason why they are here. She watch as the girl is being surrounded by different people. From the looks of it Shizuru wasn't having fun at all even though she's smiling politely at them it is obvious to Natsuki that the girl would rather be anywhere than there. They were giving her gifts, telling her how pretty she look, how smart she must be and so on. Natsuki knows the feeling so she decided to save her friend.

Natsuki stomped towards the crowd; her mother noticed her and smiled.

"They're so much alike" Seiko thought as she looked at her husband.

Natsuki made her way thru before roughly pulling the girl away from the crown. Natsuki made her way to the corridors of the Fujino home and found herself on the garden once again. She turned around and shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Natsuki gritted her teeth in frustration.

Shizuru was taken back no one has ever shouted at her before, not even her father.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to treat me differently."

"Baka!"

Natsuki grabbed her friend by the shoulder and smiled.

"I'll never do that."

Shizuru was shock she felt happy, a lot happier than when she is with her father happier than anything or anyone else.

"Thank you."

Natsuki blushed at the comment. No one has thanked her like that before, so sincere, so hearth felt.

"Your welcome"

They stood there watching each other. That is until a snow flake started to drop.

"Oh yea!" Natsuki exclaimed.

She remembered the cup cake she still has in her pouch. The same one that she and her mother baked. She pulled out the item from her pouch and gave it to Shizuru.

"For you" Natsuki said.

Shizuru smiled and took the item.

* * *

Shizuru look outside the window a smile gracing her features. It has been ten years since the first time she has met Natsuki. She thought that that day is the happiest day in her life but she was wrong. Natsuki continued visiting her and giving her cup cakes of course she also gave some to Natsuki as well. They decided to go to the same school starting from elementary up to now.

A knock was heard.

Shizuru stood up and opened the door revealing a smiling Natsuki. Natsuki smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling out a bundle of red roses.

"For you, my love."


End file.
